The invention relates to a device for simulating the movements and forces occurring in connection with alpine skiing. Such a device can be used for training at home in preparation for a ski vacation. Prior art devices of this type include a carrying member that can roll or shift over a rail and which is urged into a stable centered position by means of two tension springs positioned at both sides thereof.
Devices of this type are designed to accurately simulate the movements and forces occurring in alpine skiing whereby a device may be employed for muscle training and also for educational purposes.